Blood on my Hands
by Jpeg Jeevas
Summary: When he turned 18 the seal broke and he destroyed the village and fled. Now 10 years later he will be forced to return to the home he destroyed. Will he be welcomed back, will he even allow himself to go back.


_Blood On My Hands_

MUHAHAHA final I typed this, ok here's the thing, I discovered Nar-kun when it was first published in Shonan Jump special edition # 0. I instantly fell in love with the sweetness and pureness of the little blonde ninja stuck in his own nightmare of a life. I just relate to him really well I guess. Anyways I got online and read found most of the released manga that had been translated and fell in love with the whole concept and ever since then this fic has been floating around in my head. Trust me I have this story all written out in my head, and it is pretty long. Now I just have to make this final decision, SakuraxSasuke or my personal favorite SakuraXRock the choices the choices so hard to decide. ON WITH THE STORY…

Disclaimer: Naruto owns the Sexy no Jutsu technique but I don't own him.

**Chapter 1: I don't need them…**

_The blood shown brightly in the moonlight…the fire burned fresh in his mind...as if it was only yesterday...yesterday...he missed his friends...friends as if...they would never trust him again...that was history...gone destroyed...never to return...with only the screams of his friends to remind him that..it was real...he was real...his past was gone…because the blood was on his hands._

Naruto shot up his face paled while cold sweat slowly ran down it. He breathed deeply and as if having just run a marathon. Slowly he ran one hand through is untamed blonde hair, which was also sweat soaked. Next to him the sheets stirred, slowly a small ivory white hand touched his elbow tugging on it lightly.

"Mmm, Naruto dear it's three in the morning," the voice groggily sighed. From the sheets emerged a wall of silky milk white blonde hair, that shimmer in the moon light that fell through the circular window above the bed. Turning over the hair revealed a woman, with a large pair of pastel blue eyes. A smile on her small lips as she twitched her nose as if to stop a sneeze. Naruto through a nervous glance at her and slowly his breathing returned to normal.

"It's nothing Rem, just go back to sleep," Naruto panted forcing a pained smile. Rem didn't try to hide her concern. It was another nightmare, one of the many horrors that they both suffered through, but neither would suffer through them for long, as long as they had each other.

"Naruto...," she gasped as her hold on his elbow tightened. Naruto's fake smile tightened.

"Nothing Rem, nothing," he breathed, trying to brushed her off. Rem gave him a suspicious look, knowing he was hiding what he really was feeling. She felt sadness well up in her stomach. She understood completely, a past is a horrible burden to bear.

"Just...go back to sleep ok?" He asked, and smiled lightly at her concerned look, "It will make me feel better to know at least one of us gets some sleep."

Rem tried to smile in response but only managed a grimace, shaking it off she lowered her head back on to the sky blue pillow. Naruto sighed and then slowly rose from bed. His eyes stared ahead at the paper door, which he slowly and carefully opened. Padding out onto the deck he sat on the edge, his blue robe folding around him to the new position. Moving his eyes from the ground to the grassy courtyard that housed two small trees and a small patch of tigerlilys, Rem's favorite flower. His eyes rested on the tigerlilys momentarily before they wondered to the sky above. He stared at the moon, nearly full, and sighed. It's been to long his thoughts whispered to long since I looked at the moon and wondered why I'm here. Before his thoughts were aloud to continue he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck and then slide down to his chest. Feeling a chin come to rest on his head.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep," he whispered a small smirk playing on his lips, moving his hands onto the small white ones.

"You did, but when do I ever listen," she whispered, then giggled into his hair. Naruto couldn't help but smile, and then sigh contently. He had every thing he would ever want, a wife who loved him, a large dojo, a good job and a roof over his head, so why did he feel he was missing something.

"I know what you're thinking about," Rem said suddenly, in a serious tone. Naruto turned his head as he felt her pull way. Naruto stared into the face of the woman he loved as she, seemed to struggle with what she was about to say.

"You...do you miss it...you know...Konoha" She asked staring at her lap, when he didn't respond she continued, "I know I said I would never talk about your old village, just like you agreed never to ask were I was born, but those nightmares you have, they

have been happening a lot lately and well, maybe the only way to settle them is to...

visit?" Naruto was shocked and slightly angry, but most off all he was aware that she

might be right. Yet he had promised never to return. True no one would look for him and

no one knew where he was, except for Jiraiya. The thought of returning to that...that place

was unbearable. He not after what he did, they wouldn't even let him in for what

he had done. No, he thought I don't care how bad these nightmares are, I've avoided that

place for ten years, I live on nearly the other side of the planet. Screw it I'm not

going back there unless I'm dragged back. Naruto looked up at Rem and his face soften. He had been married to Rem for four years and she had supported him through the bad and the good. He didn't need Konoha to be happy, he just needed attention and love. And good ramen, that's a must for true happiness. Yet Rem's words still gnawed at him, he wondered what had happened to every one after that night, heck he even wondered how that bastard Sasuke was doing, had he reached his dream yet. Had fuzzy eyebrows gotten Sakura to like him, had Kakashi got the newest edition of his "books", did Iruka have his hands full with tykes, was old lady Tsubasa still Hokage, was everyone still…alive even. Jiraiya had found him 2 years previous, he said everyone had been doing fine, he didn't tell him much. Why should he bother its not like I'm ever going back to that place.

"Come on Rem lets get some sleep," Naruto said smiling pulling her up as he stood.

_It is said, do not predict the future nor forget the past, for both will come to haunt you._

If only Naruto knew what was about to happen.

I know it was a bit confusing but all will be revealed next chapter. For those of you fellow Trigun fans, yes I just love the name Rem, no connection to Rem from Trigun. I also know this is short, yet next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE! Also don't worry all of our leaf brothers and sisters will appear, as well as our big snake friend, our family murdering hottie, our lonely sand hottie and our favorite frog pervert. As well as a couple of others including that once cry baby Inari, I just want him to come back. Also side note I only plan to have 2 couples that have OCs in them, which is Naruto x Rem and another one that I have no idea who to pick cause some of those guys don't have girls. Any suggestions please tell me. OH ya most importantly please review for me. Ok if I don't stop typing this will become longer than the fic so see ya.

Random fact: One of the most interesting English sound effects in Naruto is the word SNURF that Kakashi uses when he is listening to team 7 introduce themselves.


End file.
